The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb/Bugs
This is a list of all bugs currently found in Wrath of the Lamb, ''the expansion to ''The Binding of Isaac. '' Since this is the first day of WotL, many bugs and glitches can be expected. Please post as many as you can so the creators can try to fix some. The current version of WotL is '''v1.1'. Audio *The Isaac Battle in Cathedral has the same music playing as the Satan battle. (v1.1) (Intentionnal ?) *Entering the Cathedral still plays Womb music for a few seconds before abruptly switching to Cathedral music.. *The stone heads in the depths make the sounds of maws along with their usual sounds at the same time. *If you teleport from a challenge room, the challenge music won't stop until it loops. **Persisted pre-DLC aswell. *Overall audio quality is noticabely lower than usual. *When fighting a boss in the Depths/Necropolis during a Curse of the Labyrinth, the song used in the battle against Mom will play, regardless of whether or not the boss is Mom. Gameplay *At some boss fights where you have to fight C.H.A.D, Chub appears instead. *The VS Boss screens are extremely glitched in general, as there are instances of showing one boss yet having you fight an entirely separate boss altogether. *Rarely, the VS Boss screen will rapidly flip through every boss in the game. *The 'Holy Grail' appears very often in shops and, though costing 15 cents to buy, given the new dime coin, very easy to obtain early in the game. (The problem being you get to fly very early in a lot of cases.) *Pyro (99 bombs) is far more common than Boom! (10 bombs). *May be a more widespread problem. A boss fight showing the "Blighted Ovum" screen has ended up being a fight against Blastocyst. *Starting a challenge run and dying, then starting a non-challenge run will make the game behave as if you are still in the most recently chosen challenge run until you close the game. (This will cause Isaac to start the game without having the D6) - This also allows challenge runs to be completed with characters other than Isaac. *Encountering Teratoma (boss in the Ultero Alternative ) as a second boss in the Ultero XL will cause Fistula to spawn instead of the usual boss. *At some boss fights where you have to fight Pin, Scolex appears instead and you'll take dam age as if you're in the womb. *Something can cause the game to end after the Mom fight in the Depths, even if you've unlocked the Womb and even the Sheol. *Spider Webs on the floor still slow you down when flying (Confirmed with Holy Grail, Dead Dove, and Spirit Of The Night) *Sometimes when unlocking secrets / achievements no notification will pop up during the gameplay. The number in the collections will increase however there will be no picture showing the unlock **This happens even without the Wrath of the Lamb extension. *Winning at the Slot Machine/Blood Bank no longer seems to give the old rewards, rather random treasures instead (intentional?) *Sometimes in XL levels if you fight the Headless Horseman alternate and then fight the next boss it will show a picture of the normal boss but then the Headless Horseman alternate will show instead. *A similar glitch can happen in XL levels if you fight the Headless Horseman alternate second. A picture of the headless horsemann will be shown, the you will fight a normal boss. When you defeat the boss, you will get a cube of meat. Upon entering the next room, a picture of the Fallen (or possibly a random boss?) will be shown and you will fight the Headless Horseman alt. Upon killing the Horseman, you will get the item of the boss that was shown in the picture before the second boss battle. *Using The Moon will may cause you stuck in an isolated area around the secret room; bombs will not help you out of there. *Whenever you die as Samson, it will occasionally say "XOXO, Eve" instead of Samson. May occur in areas other than the death screen, such as boss/miniboss screens. *Blue Spiked Blocks do not vanish when a room is completed. However, if you leave the room and return, they are gone. *Unlike normal Grey head enemies in the depths, the green heads (that shoot explosive shots) will disappear when you leave and return to a room. (This happens in v1.1) *Some treasure rooms may be missing, for example: no treasure room on Catacombs 1, or only one treasure room when having Curse of the Labyrinth. *Shell Games in Arcades only pay out with single items. You now only receive one bomb instead of two, same with hearts, coins, and keys. *Teleporting to the It Lives fight may cause a glitch where the boss dies as soon as it spawns but the ending/Sheol don't activate. Edit: OR it might have been caused by the polaroid, need confirmation. * In some rare cases in a boss fight you can lose all your hearts and insta die with a kill screen with nothing on it *Entering a curse room when flying deals no damage to you, exiting through the door does, however. *Secret rooms in XL levels often are furnished like regular rooms. *Using a Forget-Me-Now in the Large Marge challenge does strange things. (It regenerates the level, but with a new graphical set - this leads to strange things like facing Mom in the Womb and Mom's Heart in Sheol) *Brains stands still for no apparent reason in the depths. *The Caves XL in Challenge 4 replaced Peep with The Bloat. *Nubs look as if they're full when entering a room, but quickly return to their initial size * After you defeat Isaac, and open the chest, the 11th ending is shown instead of the 12th, which is unlocked in the stats screen instead. (fixed in v1.1) *Having the Polaroid as a trinket will cause Mom and Mom's Heart to instantly die but no trap appears leaving you stuck in the current level. *Destroying a poop belonging to a white fly in an already cleared room and then leaving the room without killing the enraged fly will mark the room as not visited, respawning all monsters inside. This allows for farming of room clear prizes and active item charges. *After beating Satan, instead of the treasure chest appearing, Satan's hoofs turn into two Satan statues that damage isaac on touch. Teleporting out of the room may fix this. (Confirmations required here.) *Finding "Bum friend" while you have Little Steve will turn Little Steve into Brother Bobby until all enemies in the room are cleared. This happens every time you enter a new room with enemies in it. *"The Fallen" Boss tends to be stuck within his Chasing Charge Attack. Planting Bombs on his way and damaging him with those Bombs unstucks him. *"Doctor's Remote" / "Epic Fetus" 's Cursor is being pushed back by Fires and a "Burned" sound can be heard whenever it occurs. *Some rooms in the depths only contain stone morfs, which is pointless as they can't attack without other enemies nearby. *It is possible to access the Cathedral when you unlock Sheol, gaining the 12th ending before the 11th. (May also be able to get the 11th ending earlier?) *Sometimes Challenge Rooms stay closed even though your HP is full. *3 Dollar Bill can give the Magnet effect. *Mom's stomp attack has an abnormally large hitbox, extending far beyond the foot's shadow. Similarly with the arm attack. *Running in circles sometimes causes a serious slowdown. Graphical *Fire Jumper and Scolex art in the credits are bugged and seem to flicker between Leaping Spider and Pin, respectively. *The Demon Bum takes away a whole heart in the Womb and all levels after that while the sign still asks for half a heart, killing players by the wrong information given. *Blowing up an X-marked rock which contains a Small Rock powerup causes a glitched Isaac to appear, it does nothing but float around and you can't interact with it. (Only appears sometimes) * The info plate that displays on the bottom right corner every time you pick up an object sometimes doesn't display or just the half of it is displayed. *Some challange runs have the items given to you at the start come up as "undefined." (The items still seem to work and exist past this, however.) *Fish head trinket called undefined, with "undefined" having a diferent font than usual. *When picking up certain items as Samson, such as Jesus Juice, he will lose his hair. *On the death screen, some new spider enemies may not appear. (ex. leaping spider, Widow) *When fighting the Mask of Infamy, there will be no health bar present at the top of the screen. *When entering a room with any kind of Boils in it, they will spawn at their full size and go back to their small size right after. *When entering a boss room as Samson, the animation sometimes says "Eve vs X" *When fighting the Scolex, pictures of his explosions remain on the screen and even can be moved around like usual items. After reentering room, usual bombs replace that pictures and explode. *TNT barrells sometimes appear inside of walls *Trinkets have the same icon on the map as tarot cards. *When having a tarot card surrounded by trinkets, while having "The Tick" which makes you unable to pick up other trinkets (kinda rare situation), when you pick up the tarot card, the animation shows you picking up a trinket, when you're actually picking up the tarot card. **You CANNOT replace "The Tick", working as intended. The Visual Picking-up Animation Bug is not intended though. *When spawning hoppers, Greed will temporarily look like Super Greed. *If 3-segmented Larry Jr. spawn in the boss duel fight, the end segments may become invisible as soon as the Larry Jr. move. The segments function as normal. *If you have the Mitre, the Womb 2 Devil Room that brings you to Sheol will look like an Angel Room... still with an entrance to Sheol. Items *Technology 2 + Brimstone have a small graphical glitch when used together. Also there's no sound effect for Technology 2. *If you used the Severed Paw to trade in all of your normal hearts for robot hearts and then take damage in a room, you will return to the previous room as if you'd lost all your hearts with the one up. *When using the 3 Dollar bill in conjunction with another tear effect, there is a chance the 3 Dollar Bill will override the other effect instead of complimenting it. *Aquiring Ipecac first, and then technology 2 will give you both attacks. The reverse will max your attack stat, but will not yield the Ipecac attack. *Sacred Heart's description says "Space to Use" but isn't a use item and doesn't replace your current use item. *When using Ipecac,lump of coal, sacred heart (might happen with other homing effects, not confirmed) and 3 dollar bill, there's a chance that 3 dollar bill will activate the effect of My reflection, making the Ipecac bullets to hover over enemies gaining size and over a moderate lenght of time falling over your enemies, but if you come near the enemies the bullet will follow you and explode until hitting a wall. *Acquiring Holy water, then the steve familiar causes the holy water to "cut in line" ahead of steve, forcing it to turn into a brother billy. Activating the holy water makes steve return, but only for that room. *If you pick up Brimstone while you have Ipecac, your firing speed is greatly reduced. *If you aqcuire Holy water then get Abel, Holy Water acts like abel but doesnt shoot and Abel acts like brother bobby instead. *Having Robo Baby and Little Steve causes Little Steve's shots not to fire and show random purple splotches on the walls in random directions (as if Little Steve shot there) during a fight, but after he shoots normally. (Needs confirmation that it's just those two, and not caused by other items) * Guppy's Tail is supposedly unlocked by completing the 9 Deaths challenge, but it is possible to find it before completing the challenge. *The Gamekid and Hourglass can be found twice in the Itemlist. *Sometimes killing red fires causes coins, nickels or even dimes to appear in the upper left corner of the room. *Tooth shot only works every 3 or 4 tears (deliberate?) *Dead Dove, Black Bean have an empty description in the bottom right when picked up *Spelunker Hat no longer works. *It seems that pre-DLC items are significantly more rare than the new things. (Hard to accurately tell, but this is ridiculous). (Needs long-time confirmation.) *Shots don't penetrate rocks when using Technology 2 and Ouija Board. *With Epic Fetus in a Jar and Technology, the laser will fire but not be visible. *Challenge rooms/arena doors may not open even at full health. However, with flight one can pass through them regardless of health. *If Mom's Purse is obtained via D6, it doesn't work. (To be confirmed) Misc. *If you just run the .exe file for BOI, sometimes you can unlock the Golden God medal without earning it. *After beating Isaac the Title screen doesn't change to the puzzle piece *The "Random" button on the character screen when used instead starts the game as the character you're on regardless of whether you have unlocked them or not. This also messes with the signatures at the bottom of the "death notes". The random button may work properly if you have more than one or all characters. *New Steam Achievements aren't unlocked for some people. *The Counter for the Secrets goes up and you can find the unlocked secrets in-game, but you neither don't get Pop-ups for the Unlock, nor can view them in the Stats. *The Stats screen does not display the 'ones' digit when Mom kills are 100 or greater. 123 Mom Kills would display as 12, for example. *The Stats screen doesn't count items over 132. *Doesn't run on OSX. (Steam recognizes it as PC exclusive, however this still makes me sad. D: ) Category:Unknown Category:Unknown